


Of Fanboys and Comics

by uofmdragon



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Comic Book Shop AU, First Time, Game Night, M/M, Professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 5 times Professor Coulson walks into Clint Barton's Comics Book Store and 1 Time he runs into him Elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/gifts).



> This started as a 3 sentence tumblr prompt, which I wrote and decided I wanted more of, so have a longer fic. I decided I'm going to use this as my 'Game Night' square for [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trope_bingo**](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Beta'd by Pyroblaze18.

**1\. The First Visit**

Phil was grateful for a day off where he had nothing to do. He'd finally finished unpacking and his new apartment was starting to look like a place where he could actually live (though currently his office was looking more lived in than his own apartment). He was no longer in orientation for the new lecturers at the University where he'd been hired, and classes were starting the next week. He could do something fun and relaxing, like find a damn comic book shop and hope that they hadn't sold out of his regular pulls. (He'd canceled his subscription at his old shop, because of the move.) He needed to get a list set up, so he wouldn't miss any of the adventures of Captain America.

He'd gone online and found a list of nearby stores, and decided to go the closest one first, before expanding outward. The closest store was _Nock and Speak Friend_ and Phil stared up at the sign, trying to determine if it was an intentional misspelling. It was certainly a play on Tolkien. There didn't seem to be a shaded portion to indicate that the 'K' had fallen off ages ago and they had just changed the name. The exterior was clean and kept up. It was tucked into an outside mall and Phil had passed several clothing shops on the way in. They had large tinted windows, and currently a section of it was painted with a picture of what Phil thought was the Lonely Mountain. Phil could just make out the shelves inside and the shape of a man at the counter, as he peered through the sections not covered in paint. Phil hesitated, before going to the door and entering. He paused in the doorway, taking in the clean shelves that contained comics and boards in nice, clear bags. There was a section devoted to tabletop roleplay games and card games and another with action figures. It was all clean and well lit, and Phil approved.

"Hello," a low voice greeted. Phil turned to smile at the man and found one of the hottest guys he'd seen behind the counter. He was in a sleeveless t-shirt, showing off his well muscled arms.

"Hello," Phil said and blinked before adding, "Mellon."

The man stared at him for a brief moment, before he smiled and chuckled, a low laugh that Phil enjoyed. "What can I get you?"

Phil stepped fully into the store, "I just moved nearby, and am looking for a new shop. You were the closest."

"That's why you came here?" the man asked, sounding slightly insulted.

"If I didn't like the shop, I planned to move on," Phil said, going over to him. "What do you have to do to have a pull list?"

"We do 'em for any size, one to as many as you'd like," the man answered.

"Discounts?" Phil asked.

"Ten percent," the man answered, smiling. "Bag and Boards come with 'em."

Phil smiled, "Sounds good. You mind if I look around?"

"Go ahead," the man said. "You want me to make a pull list for you?"

"Not just yet," Phil stated, slipping away to wander through the shop. He took the time to take in the organization of the shop and while he was in, a pair of young women entered. The man greeted them cheerfully, followed by the ladies greeting him in return. They chatted for a bit as one went over toward the older comics and started picking things out. Phil found himself smiling as he listened to the tone of the conversation. He did catch that they were using the comics for crafting and while one was picking up the supplies, the other was showing pictures to the man behind the counter. Phil smiled as he selected some comics and waited until they were gone, before going up to the counter.

"Find something?" the man asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah," Phil agreed, handing over the issues he was missing.

The man started ringing the comics up, "So are we good enough for you to set up a pull list?"

"I figure, I can give you a three month trial," Phil answered.

"Fair enough," the man agreed, before extending his hand. "I'm Clint, proprietor of this establishment."

"Nice to meet you," Phil said, taking his hand. "I'm Phil."

"Hello, Phil," Clint said. "I hope you decide to stick around."

"No promises," Phil stated.

"So what do you want on your pull list?" Clint asked.

"Anything with Captain America in it," Phil answered.

"Anything?" the man asked, arching an eyebrow. "Even Ultimates?"

"Even Ultimates," Phil agreed.

"Good luck with that," Clint said.

"Not a fan?" Phil asked.

"I was, but not so much anymore," Clint said with a shrug. "I think they were trying to be too gritty and I'm never a fan of killing a bunch of characters off."

Phil considered, before he nodded, "Well, at least they haven't retconned it."

Clint laughed, "Good point." He grabbed a form and offered it to Phil, "The paperwork for the pull list."

"Thanks." Phil said and started filling it out.

**2\. Meeting Natasha**

From that moment on, Phil started making a weekly visit to _Nock and Speak Friend_. It was typically a late Friday task. He taught two classes of American History: Civil War to the Present—one was on Monday and Wednesdays and the other was a Tuesday and Thursday class. He thankfully had graduate students to teach the discussion groups. He also taught one class that focused solely on World War II, which met on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. He had office hours for all three of the classes and did most of his preparing on Fridays, which were the lightest of his days. 

Seeing Clint was a highlight of his week, even though reading the actual comics came after any work he brought home. He could—and did—visit with Clint as he was picking things up. They could chat for a couple hours and it was nice to talk about something other than history and papers. His graduate students were extremely focused, except for Darcy, who seemed to be able to get her job done and still had time to flip through magazines, try to gossip with him, and talk to her 'BFF Jane in the Physics department'. Phil didn't complain too much though, because when Darcy made a food run for the physicist, Phil also got lunch. Still, he didn't need to know that: two of his other graduate students had the 'hots' for one another (likely), the current theory for how Fury lost his eye was by bayonet during a Revolutionary War Reenactment (unlikely, but possible), that Sitwell had been spotted bringing Hill flowers (highly unlikely), or that Jane said that one of the Physics professors was doing experiments on themselves (also highly unlikely).

So when Phil stepped into the store and found not the utterly gorgeous Clint (with a smile that lit up not only his face, but the whole damn shop) but a slightly angry looking redhead, Phil was highly disappointed. He rallied, because he did at least want his comics.

"Hello," Phil said, heading over to the counter. "I'm here to get my pull list."

"Right," the woman said. "Name?"

"Coulson, Phil," Phil said.

She blinked, "The Captain America fan?"

"Uh, yeah," Phil agreed, blushing slightly.

She hummed softly, and ran her eyes over him a bit more shrewdly. "Interesting."

Phil arched an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Clint's mentioned you," she said, turning to go over to the boxes to pull the comics out.

"He has?" Phil asked, surprised and pleased.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm Natasha."

"You two are, uh, friends?" Phil asked.

"Yes, I work when he can't or when he needs extra help," Natasha explained.

"That's good, I'm glad he has some extra help," Phil said, offering her a small smile.

She nodded and started ringing him up, "He should be back next week."

Phil nodded. "Well, send him my regards."

"Sure," Natasha said, her lips quirking upwards in a small smile. "I'll be sure to do that."

Phil paid for his comics and retreated, unsure of what to make of that conversation.

 

**3\. The Author and the Artist**

Phil had decided in the lead up to the 500th issue of Captain America that it would be best to get the comic on Wednesday. There were already spoilers all over the internet and it would be impossible for him to traverse it without spoiling himself if he waited beyond release day itself. He wasn't expecting to find _Nock and Speak Friend_ so full of people who were all in a queue that serpentined through the shelves. Phil took it all in, and spotted Natasha in one of the far corners dressed in black. There was another man that Phil didn't know, dressed similarly, and they both matched Clint, who was behind the counter. Phil debated and made his way over to Clint.

"Hey Phil," Clint greeted when he spotted him. "You're early this week."

"Didn't want to get spoiled," Phil answered. "You got something going on?"

Clint paused, "How many times have I told you, you need to like us on facebook, or follow us on tumblr or twitter."

"I don't have a facebook, except in a professional capacity," Phil pointed out. 

"Facebook is for fun, not for work," Clint said.

"Well, you apparently use it for work," Phil pointed out.

"No, I have Bucky to do that," Clint argued, gesturing toward the corner where Phil had spotted the second person in black.

"Bucky?" Phil asked.

"Web designer for us, Tasha's man," Clint listed off. He paused and added, "Childhood best friend of Steve Rogers."

Phil frowned, "Steve Rogers, the comic book artist?"

"Uh huh," Clint said.

"Seriously?" Phil asked, because Rogers' work was the best in the last decade. He'd told Clint that opinion several times.

"Go get in line, Phil," Clint said with a soft smile.

"He's here?" Phil squeaked, in the most manly of fashions, in his opinion.

"Yes, signing autographs along with Rhodes and a couple others," Clint said.

Phil glanced at the line, "Who?"

Clint didn't say anything, just set last week's copy of Avengers on top of his pile, "You'll need that."

"Potts or Stark?" Phil asked. Pepper Potts was the writer and was doing a wonderful job on the title. Phil didn't really care for Stark's style, but he wasn't the worst artist out there.

"Both," Clint answered with a grin. Phil quickly paid for his comics and joined the queue. He tried very hard not to fanboy all over Rhodes, Rogers, and Potts. Phil thought he did an admirable job of it. Later he would wonder if Stark tried to draw Cap based on Rogers, because there were so many similarities, but for now he was just happy to be meeting them.

He was on his way out, when Clint called his name. Phil glanced over at him. "Follow us somewhere, impromptu shindigs like this happen all the time with these guys."

Phil nodded, "Point made, Clint." He followed their twitter feed that night.

 

**4\. Kids**

About a month later, Phil entered the shop to find a nervous looking woman at the counter and Natasha seated behind it. Phil smiled at Natasha and started to make his way over, thinking that Clint was out of the shop.

"Clint," Natasha said, loudly and clearly and Phil caught the movement as Clint's head popped up over the shelves. Natasha gestured at him, "Phil's here."

Clint followed the gesture and smiled widely at Phil, "Hey Phil! We got some new Cap figures in."

"Uh, thanks," Phil said, glancing over at the woman who was giving him a curious look. He retreated to the wall of action figures, peering into the aisles, as he tried to figure out what Clint was up to.

He paused halfway there as he finally saw what had Clint's attention. Clint was talking to a girl who looked to be about ten years old and Clint was seated on the floor, so that he was at her level. Phil caught enough of the conversation to realize that they were in a heated debate about what made a comic good. Phil smiled to himself as he went to look at the figures, well, at least he feigned looking at the figures as he tried to catch more snippets of the conversation.

Phil cast a discreet look at the older woman and saw that her attention was on Clint and, Phil assumed, her daughter. Phil did manage to find a few action figures that he didn't own, while Clint and the girl talked. It was coincidence that Phil finished at the same time as Clint and the girl did. 

"Can I get this?" the girl asked the woman, who looked down at the comic the young girl presented. "Mr. Barton says it’s a good book."

The woman looked at Clint, who nodded from behind the girl.

"Did Mr. Barton explain how comics work?" the woman asked.

The girl glanced behind him and looked up, before nodding, "He did, he said that this is a trade and they only come out once every six months, but if I like it he can set me up with a pull list." She paused and made a face, "He says that I have to come up with the money to pay for those comics that I put on the list."

Clint cleared his throat and the girl looked askance at Clint. "He says that I if I did jobs, beyond my weekly chore list then I could earn some money, but I could only earn the money if I got all my chores done."

"That seems fair," The woman agreed, shoulders relaxing slightly. "I'll buy you this one."

"What do we say?" Clint asked softly.

"Thank you," the girl said as Natasha took care of the transaction. The woman handed the girl the bag with the comic, before they left. She pushed the door open a few seconds later, "Bye Mr. Barton, thank you again."

"Bye, Jana," Clint said, waving at her.

Phil smiled at the exchange, "Know the mother?"

"Social worker actually," Clint corrected. "Runs a group home."

"So Jana is..."

"An orphan and she's been acting out, which is understandable," Clint answered. "Sylvia knows she can bring the kids in here. I can usually find them something."

"And encourage them to do their chores?" Phil asked, smiling at him.

"Have to do something," Clint shrugged.

"He got it from watching _Supernanny_ ," Natasha said, causing Phil to laugh.

"Hey, come on, it was a good show," Clint objected.

"No, it's fine, I watched it, too," Phil agreed. "I enjoy so-called 'Reality TV'."

"Yeah?" Clint asked. "What's your favorite?"

"Currently, _Dog Cops_ ," Phil answered.

"Oh, I love _Dog Cops_ ," Clint said, leaning his hip against the counter. "No spoilers though, I have to DVR it, because ugh, Tuesdays."

"I bet," Phil agreed. "Worth it though."

"Totally," Clint agreed. They chatted for a bit, before Natasha stalked off, muttering something that sounded like idiots under her breath. Clint ignored it and settled for teasing Phil about the Cap figures, which Phil took good naturedly, he did have a bit of oan bsession after all.

 

**5\. Lazy Sunday**

Staff meetings on a Friday evening were evil and his department was evil, especially since by the time Phil got out, Clint's shop was already closed. He spent Saturday finishing the work he had to get done, and finally on Sunday afternoon he was able to head to the shop. Thankfully it was open and he entered to find no one around. "Hello?" Phil called, surprised to see neither Natasha nor Clint behind the register.

He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before Clint appeared.

"Hey Phil," Clint greeted, "I was wondering where you were on Friday."

"Staff meeting," Phil explained with a shrug, because there wasn't anything he could do about it. Clint weaved his way through the shelves to the counter and Phil took a few seconds to appreciate Clint's easy pace. He failed to notice the person that followed Clint.

"You, I remember you!" Tony Stark said and Phil's eyes widened to be confronted with the artist. "You were the guy that fanboyed all over Pepper, Steve, and Rhodey, but not _me_."

Phil blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"No, I am," Clint said.

"No, I want to know why. Why am I not good enough…?" Tony said, cutting off when Clint moved to put a hand on Tony and attempted to turn him back towards wherever they had come from.

"Tony, no," Clint said.

Tony slapped at him, "I want answers!"

"Guys, a little help out here," Clint called.

"Oh, that is not fair," Tony objected.

Phil stared in part horror and part fascination as several others slipped out from the back room. He recognized Natasha and Bucky from his previous meetings. There was no mistaking Steve Rogers or James Rhodes as well. He wasn't quite sure who the other two were, though he felt like he'd seen them around before.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Rhodes asked.

"It's your fanboy," Tony said, "I was just trying to find out why he wasn't my fanboy."

"Maybe, because you're acting like a scorned lover?" Rhodes suggested.

"Tony, no," Steve said, frowning at the other man.

Tony looked back at them and then back at Phil, "But..."

"No, Tony," Steve said, moving to stand next to him. "C'mon, we need your brainpower to get through the dungeon."

"Dungeon?" Phil asked.

"DnD group," Steve answered, with a slight blush. "We've been playing together for years."

"Wow," Phil said. "That's great. Clint said you were Bucky's friends, he didn't mention that you were also his friends."

"Clint tends to downplay our friendship," Steve said, casting a fond glare in Clint's direction.

"Are you with the University's History department?" the dark haired one with glasses asked.

"Uh, yes," Phil said. "I just started this semester. Phil Coulson."

"Bruce Banner, I work in the physics department," Bruce said, which explained why he looked familiar.

"Do you know Jane Foster then?" Phil asked.

"Jane is my girlfriend," the taller blond stated. 

"Then you know my graduate student, Darcy," Phil said, smiling at him. "Which makes you... Thor, right?"

"Aye on both accounts," Thor agreed.

"I've met Darcy, she's…she's something else," Bruce agreed with a shake of his head.

Phil laughed, "I never know what she's going to say next."

"Wow, so I'm about ready to sing, 'It's a Small World'," Stark interrupted. "But this is truly touching, so please do carry on." He looked at Phil, "And you know, _not_ answer my questions."

"I'm not really a fan of your style," Phil said. "I don't dislike, it but I'm not in love with it, either"

"And you love Steve's style?" Tony asked.

"Well, yes," Phil admitted, and he could feel the blush creeping up, "But..."

"Tony, stop, pestering the poor man," Steve said, going to put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Let him get his comics, so you can continue to make some money."

Tony cast him one last look, "I'm keeping my eye on you." He let Steve lead him to the back room.

"It was nice meeting you all," Phil said, as the others shuffled toward the back as well.

Clint shook his head, as Phil made his way over to the counter. "Sorry about that."

"Why?" Phil asked.

"They're kind of crazy, especially Stark."

"They didn't seem that bad, well except for Stark," Phil replied, smiling at him.

"Really?" Clint asked as he set Phil's comics down in front of him.

"Of course," Phil agreed. "So, what, you game every week?"

"Sundays or Mondays, kind of the slow two-three days before the new stuff gets in," Clint admitted with a soft smile.

"I bet," Phil agreed as he paid for the comics. "Enjoy your game day."

"Thanks, enjoy your comics," Clint replied.

"I will," Phil promised as he turned to head out.

 

**+1. The One time He Saw Clint outside of his Shop (at a Con)**

Phil liked to go to local conventions. They were smaller and far more intimate. He especially enjoyed the ones that were near enough that he didn't have to get a hotel and could commute to. He hadn't been to this particular Con before, but he'd done a bit of research and there were cosplayers. Phil couldn't resist dressing as Badger from _Firefly_. He wandered about the Con, and wasn't too surprised when he got his picture taken with a few other Firefly cosplayers. He was asked if he was part of the trio of Firefly players with the white Zoe. Phil wasn't, but they recommend he keep an eye out for Jayne's hat and Vera, which he was doing.

It was late on Saturday, and Phil was considering going home when he caught sight of the brown duster sweeping down one of the aisles. Behind the duster was a bright orange hat and the shock of red hair on a woman. He moved to follow after them, because he had been hearing about them for a good portion of the day. Phil took a misstep as he realized he recognized Jayne's ass. His eyes darted toward Zoe's red hair and it was darker, but the figure was similar. Mal turned to say something to them and Phil's suspicions were confirmed, because that was undoubtedly Bucky. 

Phil almost stopped, but hell, Clint was into in comics. He was here wearing Jayne's hat and... 

Phil was stupid, Clint was smart and clever, and Natasha thought Phil should ask him out. Clint was out of his league though, — was gorgeous. He may have owned a comic book store, but Phil had always thought that there was no way he was as geeky as Phil was, but here he was in a bright orange hat with a pom and lugging around a fake big gun.

He wasn't sure what possessed him, but Phil found himself yelling out in his best impersonation of Mark Sheppard, "Captain Reynolds."

Bucky paused, turning to look at him. He saw Bucky recognize him and the amusement as he said, "Badger, what can we do for you?"

"I may have a job for you and your crew, shall we take this someplace more private," Phil suggested, aware that they'd gotten some attention. Bucky glanced at Clint and Natasha, before he nodded.

"Lead the way," Bucky said.

Phil smiled and led them toward the food court. Once they were out of the higher traffic areas, Phil stopped. "You guys have great costumes."

"Thanks," Natasha said. "Yours is nice, did you make it?"

"No," Phil said, "Not talented enough, I had a friend do it, a couple years ago. It's been my 'go to' ever since."

"Bucky is kind of limiting on what we can do," Clint said.

"Hey, I'm not the one veto-ing Venture Brothers," Bucky said, casting a look at Natasha.

"I am not dressing up as Molotov Cocktease," Natasha growled at them.

"You could do Queen Etheria," Clint suggested and got punched in the shoulder for it.

"No," Natasha stated as Bucky laughed and Clint rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, Tasha, I'm going to be bruised," Clint whined.

"Baby," Natasha muttered.

Clint pouted, looking over at Phil to commiserate with him. "You can come work for me, if you think they treat you too bad," Phil offered, in Badger's voice.

Clint paused, "Really?"

"Buy you dinner?" Phil offered. He didn't miss the look Clint cast toward Natasha and Bucky, or Natasha making a slight shooing motion with her hand.

"Yeah," Clint agreed with a soft smile. "That sounds nice. When?"

"I'm free now, and I can give you a lift home when we're done, so Natasha and Bucky don't have to wait around for you."

"That's great actually," Clint agreed, smiling at him.

Phil smiled, offering Clint his arm and he didn't miss Clint's surprised look that melted into a pleased look at the gesture. He took it, smiling at Phil. "I take it you're done here?"

"If there was something you wanted to do, we could do that first," Phil offered, because he would wait a bit longer for Clint, if Clint wanted to keep looking around.

"Nah, I'm good," Clint said. "You got room for Vera in your car?"

"I do, actually," Phil said.

"Excellent," Clint said. They made it outside, and were heading towards Phil's car, when Clint asked, "So is this, uh, a date?"

"It can be," Phil offered.

"I feel like I should shave," Clint said, rubbing at the beard he was sporting for his Jayne look. "Maybe lose the hat."

"No one will mess with you in a hat like that though," Phil pointed out.

"But I maybe I want you to mess with me," Clint positively purred into Phil's ear. Phil almost tripped over his feet, and would have it if Clint hadn't caught him and pulled him close.

"Yeah?" Phil asked, breathlessly as he pressed against Clint.

"Nicest, hottest customer I have," Clint said. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Hottest?"

"Especially when you wear the glasses," Clint agreed. "Makes me hot for teacher."

Phil couldn't suppress the laughter. "That's what you're going with?"

"Yeah, thought it would appeal to your sense of humor." He paused, before he clarified, "Your bad sense of humor."

"Careful or I'll leave you on the side of the road."

"I've got my phone, Natasha will pick me up, and then kick your ass," Clint replied.

Phil smiled, before leaning in to kiss him. Clint responded, pulling him in close. Warm hands stroking down Phil's back to grab his ass. He moaned, surprised by the intensity. Clint pulled back to smile at him. He stared back at Clint, breathing heavily.

"Wow, I don't normally ship it, but I think I could now," a voice drifted towards them. Phil glanced over and saw two familiar figures, one was nodding.

"Is that...?" Phil asked.

"My crafting customers, yeah..." Clint agreed. "That's going to make Wednesday interesting."

"Mm," Phil agreed. "You'll have to tell me about it on Friday."

"Are you asking me on a second date already?" Clint asked.

"No, not yet," Phil said.

"Not yet?"

"We'll see how this goes," Phil said, encouraging him to move. Clint did and Phil smiled as they made it to the car. Comics had led him to his chosen career and a job he loved and now he had a date with the hottest guy that Phil had seen in years. Yeah, comics were fucking awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt responses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SevenCorvus asked for the original prompt and then Pyroblaze hinted at wanting another three sentences. So here is what started them all.

“Stop staring and do something,” the soft voice hissed in Phil’s ear, causing him to look away from where Clint was leaning down to grab Phil’s pull (One of the many reasons he loved New Comics Day, Clint always wore tight jeans and Phil’s box was on the bottom). Phil glanced to see Clint’s employee (partner?) standing next to him with an expecting look and Phil floundered, unsure of what to do. He glanced back at Clint to find the other man watching them with a curious frown on his face, eyes darting between Natasha and himself, as he set the comics on the counter.

*

Clint watched as Phil, his best customer, scurried out of his shop like a rat with its tail on fire, before he looked back at Natasha, before he signed at her, ‘What the hell did you do?’

Natasha signed back, ‘I told him to ask you out, because I was tired of him eyeing your ass whenever you back was turned and your doing everything to make sure he does look at it and failing to catch it when he does.’

Clint blinked slowly, before hesitatingly signing, ‘He checks out my ass?’ causing Natasha to scowl and walk off in a huff.


End file.
